Hxzltl Mxlqtf
Hxzltl Mxlqtf is a Troll in BoxedInn. Due to his incredibly difficult to pronounce name, he chooses to go by Harry. He is a mutant blood with an obvious mutation giving him two extra arms. Appearance Harry is a relatively normal looking troll excluding the fact he has a mutation giving him two extra arms. He wears a long blue coat with two tan patches on the side near his waist. Beneath the coat is a simple black shirt with a bright red "C" on it and a plain pair of gray pants with red and white shoes. As part of his mutation Harry also seems to have a pair of pincers sprouting from within his mouth, giving him an insect-like appearance. Due to his extremely poor eyesight, Harry wears patterned contacts that further accentuates his bug-like qualities. Personality Harry will often avoid face-to-face interaction as much as possible, mostly due to his severe speech impediment. He is perfectly chummy to new interactions on Trollian as long as the color isn't higher than a dark green. He is fine with lower-bloods or anyone that he doesn't feel is in a position of authority although he takes SEVERE exception to being bossed around explicitly. Relationships 'BoxedInn Relationships' Character Background A red-blooded four-arm mutant who lives underground with his centipede lusus. Unfortunately, his subterranean hive is right below a dumping ground, which sept into much of his food. As a result, his vocal cords have been greatly damaged. He's only able to speak in Centipedeish now. Fortunately, he's a very fast writer. He enjoys things that are usually considered tedious, because they keep his lower arms from twiddling themselves. Generally will be knitting new gloves, or new patches for his coat. Also enjoys practicing dexterity with all of his arms, doing things like double five-finger-fillet. As such, he's got above average arm speed, further helped with his fetch modus. His eyes aren't actually compounded. He wears contacts both to help his awful near-sightedness and to help prevent retinal reading. He's completely paranoid that he is being identified from his numerous trespasses into the landfill, which is why he wears a coat that used to be worn by a blueblood. He believes that the government is monitoring him aerially, so he tries to spend as much time below ground as possible. When he does venture above ground, it's usually to steal materials from the landfill above him. Has so far managed to avoid culling through a number of secret passages back down into his hive. The main reason why he got a husktop is to discuss his conspiracy theories about the higher-bloods. He is convinced that the poor dumping programs are in fact a scheme upheld by the government to eradicate the lower-bloods by poisoning the food sources near poor hivestems. Also believes that all spaceship fuel has harmful additives designed to poison the air, which would have more effect on low-income areas, and would have little effect on the Sea-Dwellers. When Harry gets into the Medium, he uses a Loom to manipulate time. The Loom itself has not yet been named. Lusus Harry's custodian is a giant centipede that can barely fit in his underground hive. It is overbearing and encourages him to withdraw and burrow deeper down. It chides him for going out of the hive that he lives in because it is under the impression that he'll be killed if he goes above the surface. Gallery Category:Characters Category:BoxedInn Characters Category:Homestuck Fanon Characters Category:Trolls Category:Males Category:Derse Dreamers Category:Fist Users